


Park & Kim 2

by FlowerSoo



Series: Park & Kim household [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, parent chanbaek, parent xiuchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSoo/pseuds/FlowerSoo
Summary: jongin is winning in life





	Park & Kim 2

**Author's Note:**

> bear in mind that:  
> jongin is 9 yo  
> kyungsoo is 7 yo  
> sehun is 2 yo

The tanned boy stares at the clingy 2 years old and want nothing more but to pinch his cheeks and makes him cry. That kid is a devil. He bites him and its hurt! No matter how many times Kyungsoo apologies on his behalf, Jongin will never forgive that kid. Not only he is a whiny cry baby, he is mean too. And he is just 2 years old. Jongin couldn’t imagine what will happen in the future. A true Park inside and outside.

“Kyungsoo, let’s play at my house. I want to show you my new toy car.” Jongin averts his gaze from the youngest Park and stares at the beauty that is Park Kyungsoo. Now, that is a Park that he can tolerate very, very much. He is going to marry him, no Park Chanyeol or Park Sehun can stop him.

Before Kyungsoo can open his mouth to reply, a scream cut him off. “No! Hyung not going!”

Jongin grits his teeth. This brat. “You are not Kyungsoo! I'm not asking you!” he couldn’t help but to shout at the kid. He is getting. on. his. nerve! He just wants to spend some time alone with HIS Kyungsoo.

Sehun’s lips wobble before he burst out crying and clings to Kyungsoo more. Serve him right! Crybaby. Kyungsoo could only sigh at the stubborn Sehun and Jongin. Both of them couldn’t be in each other presence without a screaming match. “Shh, shhh. Don’t cry, Sehunnie. Jongin hyung is sorry, okay? (no he is not) It’s your nap time now. Why don’t we go home and hyung sings you to sleep?”

It has passed Sehun’s nap time. Sehun’s nap time should be around 1 pm but since he decided that he wanted to follow Kyungsoo to the playground, he hasn’t nap yet and that’s probably explain his cranky mood. Well, Jongin’s presence too since his existence alone is enough to make Sehun’s mood change from a solid 10 to a - 9 so Kyungsoo wouldn’t blame the lack of nap for his younger brother mood.

“I want twinkwel wittle star…” the little boy sniffs and Kyungsoo immediately agree. “Come on, now. Let’s go home.”

Kyungsoo signals Jongin to follow them and stands in between the boys. He is not going to let Sehun bites Jongin’s hand again. He suspects that his daddy has something to do with Sehun’s violence towards Jongin but he is not going to bring that up. For now.

“I’ll come to your house after I put Sehun to sleep, okay?” Kyungsoo whispers to the older boy and Jongin’s solemn face light up in instant. “I’ll wait!” he whisper-shouts and Kyungsoo gives him a smile so sweet that Jongin could swear that no amount of candy could compare to the sweetness of that smile. And that smile was directed at him? And possibly for the rest of his life in the future???

Jongin is winning in life.

“What do you mean by that?”

Jongin put his half eaten watermelon on the plate before wiping his mouth with a tissue. “What I mean is, I was born from my appa’s belly and now, I will have a new brother or sister but the one that carrying them is my dad. Can you understand what I'm trying to say? I'm starting to get confused too.”

Kyungsoo giggles adorably and hits Jongin’s arm lightly. “Silly, hyung,” he says and Jongin swears to god that he is going to marry Kyungsoo by hook or by crook. He is in love.

“Enough with my parent. How about us? You will marry me when we become adult, right?” the tanned boy stares at the younger boy with all the hope he can muster and Kyungsoo is weak with Jongin’s puppy eyes.

“I will,” he replies shyly. Jongin is grinning from ear to ear and he looks really silly since he loses one of his front teeth. “Promise?”

Slowly, Kyungsoo hooks their pinky fingers and press their thumbs together. “Promise.”

Jongin suddenly jumps and screams in happiness, wriggling his butt like some sort of funny dance and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but to laugh at the older boy. Jongin hyung is just so silly.

At the back of Kyungsoo’s mind, he knows that his daddy will throw a tantrum over this but that is for future Kyungsoo to worry. For this 7 years old Kyungsoo, he is perfectly fine knowing that Jongin will marry him someday.

It was during their weekend gathering that the Park and the Kim got to know about Kyungsoo and Jongin’s promises. Jongin was arguing with Chanyeol (of course) and he blurts it accidently. Baekhyun swears to god that he never saw his husband whips his head so fast in his life.

“What do you mean that you and Kyungsoo are going to get married when you grow up?” the tall male is squinting his eyes judgingly at the 9 years old and Jongin stares back at him, not backing down. At the corner of the Park’s backyard where Minseok and Baekhyun is currently grilling some chicken and meat, both of them could only sigh. “Here we go again,” Baekhyun says and Minseok snickers next to him.

“Kyungsoo and I make a promise that we will get married and have babies when we grow up!”

Chanyeol gasps scandalously and Jongdae is cackling in the background. His face is pale since his pregnancy is not kind to him what with the constant morning sickness and dizziness. Minseok actually told him to rest at home but no way in hell he is going to miss the weekly ‘Jongin getting on the Park’s nerves’ show. And of course, free food.

Chanyeol turns his head to his oldest son that currently holding a sleeping Sehun in his arms and his face instantly soften at the cute sight. “Kyungsoo baby, did you promised him that?”

Kyungsoo, being the innocence boy that he is nods his head. Jongdae guffaws, Baekhyun snorts, Minseok could only shakes his head while Jongin is lighting up like a Christmas tree.

It’s a mess.

“I- I need to sit,” Chanyeol snivels pathetically, reaching for a chair before plopping his tall body on it. Kyungsoo gently put his sleeping brother on the matt and make sure his milk bottle isn’t going to drop from his mouth before approaching his dramatic father. “Are you okay, daddy?” he asks and gently wraps his small hands around his father’s big one.

Groaning dramatically, Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo on his lap and cuddles the boy close, whimpering about how his head hurts and it’s all Jongin’s fault.

“No, it is not! I didn’t do anything!” the boy protests but immediately stop when his pregnant dad waves him over. Jongdae told him to ask for a chicken skewer from his papa and he immediately complies because he is a good boy and a good son. A good husband and a good father too in the future for Kyungsoo and their family.

The evening remains calm after that since Chanyeol is not getting on Jongin’s nerve and Jongin does not open his smart ass mouth to reply snarky remarks to his uncle slash future father-in-law. Sehun, miraculously, remains asleep for the entire evening and wake up when the Kim were going home.

Overall, it’s a good weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who will be jongin's sibling?


End file.
